


sayap-sayap patah

by qunnyv19



Series: I’ve Loved and I’ve Lost [1]
Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Prose Poem, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Triggers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Tak ada Ren. Sayap-sayapnya patah. — Ren/Nana





	sayap-sayap patah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NANA © Ai Yazawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Osaki Nana, Honjo Ren, Takagi Yasushi (briefly)  
> Warning: Ficlet. Poem. Angst/Tragedy with Character Death. M Rating for **TRIGGERING ISSUES ABOUT DEPRESSION AND SUICIDAL**. Please do not read if you (might) be triggered. I’ve warned you. Please and thank you.
> 
> Enjoy this piece of sad poem.

.

.

.

Do you feel me?  
Do you feel me now?

Baby my wish on a wing;

  * **Wish** , _Anna Tsuchiya_ (singer)



.

Pernah suatu hari, di malam-malam yang gelap ketika lampu sudah dimatikan; gemerlap semesta tertelan dan hanya mereka berdua (mata dengan mata, tangan menyentuh tangan, bibir mengecup bibir), Osaki Nana membayangkan hal itu: suatu hari nanti, di _bathtub_ yang dingin dengan air yang mengalir sampai tumpah ke lantai marmer, hanya ia sendiri, menatap kesunyian, dengung hening yang begitu nyata di telinga. Tak ada Ren. Tak ada Ren. _Tak ada Ren._

Maka ditanyakanlah hal itu, di tengah-tengah selipan tembakau di bibir, mengenai kesendiriannya nanti. “Kau akan mati,” ujarnya ringan, matanya tak menatap Ren. Memakukan pandangan ke seberang jendela, dimana hanya ada lampu-lampu kota apartemen yang begitu redup dan terang. Oh, betapa ia menyukai dan hidup dalam ironi itu.

Honjo Ren tertawa mendengar hal itu.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” tanya Nana, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Ren, dengan dadanya yang telanjang dan dingin air malam yang menyentuh kulitnya.

“Kau juga sama,” ujar Ren, kini tersenyum tipis. “Kuharap kita mati bersama.”

“Itukah yang kau mau?”

“Kurasa—“ jeda, “—itu adalah hal yang memang kuinginkan.”

.

_Merah merah mengalir_  
terbuai, mengurai  
Merah merah mengalir  
tercerai, kemudian hilang

_Suatu surat yang pernah dirangkai_  
(mati, mati, mati)  
Lagu yang pernah ditulis  
(mati, mati, mati, mati, mati)

_Kepalanya buyar_  
Isi kepalanya hancur  
Kau lihat isi kepalanya?  
Otak itu, hancur

_Merah merah mengalir_  
terbuai, mengurai  
Merah merah mengalir  
tercerai, hilang selamanya

.

Pernah suatu hari, di malam-malam yang gelap ketika lampu sudah dimatikan; gemerlap semesta tertelan dan hanya mereka berdua (mata dengan mata, tangan menyentuh tangan, bibir mengecup bibir), Osaki Nana membayangkan hal itu: suatu hari nanti, di _bathtub_ yang dingin dengan air yang mengalir sampai tumpah ke lantai marmer, hanya ia sendiri, menatap kesunyian, dengung hening yang begitu nyata di telinga. Tak ada Ren. Tak ada Ren. _Tak ada Ren._

Hal itu menggema di kepalanya sampai ia sadar bahwa ia sendiri, tak ada Ren (diulangi lagi sampai tiga kali) dan ia merokok sendiri, tangannya menggenggam tangannya sendiri sampai berkeriput karena air, dan ia sudah berada di dalam sana selama berjam-jam.

Tubuhnya lumpuh, dan ia khawatir bahwa Ren akan mencarinya nanti. Mengkhawatirkannya.

_Bukankah ia sudah mati?_

_Mimpi kalian mati—kalian tidak mati bersama._

Tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi lengan yang kurus; ia meraba tato bunga lotus yang ia ukirkan untuk Ren. Mati. Tato itu mati. Bunga itu mati. Bukankah tato memang mati?

Ia mengerjap. Air matanya berwarna hitam.

.

_Sayap-sayap patah_  
hanya seorang diri  
Sayap-sayap patah  
dan ia hanya melaju sendiri

_Renjana atau rindu?_  
Ia tak tahu  
Renjana atau rindu?  
hatinya luruh, relai, sampai akhirnya tersapu

_Pulang, pulang, pulang_  
hanya satu kata yang ia yakini  
Pulang, pulang, pulang  
ia mohon untuk pulang

_… namun tak ada jawaban_

_Sayap-sayap patah_  
ia sendiri  
Sayapnya patah  
ia tak bisa lagi untuk terbang

_untuk menggapai dunia …_

.

Pernah suatu hari, di malam-malam yang gelap ketika lampu sudah dimatikan; gemerlap semesta tertelan dan hanya mereka berdua (mata dengan mata, tangan menyentuh tangan, bibir mengecup bibir), Osaki Nana membayangkan hal itu: suatu hari nanti, di _bathtub_ yang dingin dengan air yang mengalir sampai tumpah ke lantai marmer, hanya ia sendiri, menatap kesunyian, dengung hening yang begitu nyata di telinga. Tak ada Ren. Tak ada Ren. _Tak ada Ren._

Kilas balik yang ia kenang. Tangisan yang dipenuhi jeritan kemudian tetes air mata tanpa suara. Dan pada akhirnya, pisau kecil yang selalu ia genggam. Ia menggurat lukisan-lukisan indah di pergelangannya. Indah sekali.

Merah-merah mengalir.

Seperti Honjo Ren, tunangannya.

Sayap-sayap yang patah.

Dan ia merasa dirinya patah.

Lumpuh.

Kemudian menghilang.

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu kamar mandinya.

_Sayap-sayap patah_. Ia hanya seorang diri di dunia ini. Ia tak mengenal siapa pun lagi. Tentu, Komatsu Nana adalah salah satu yang bisa ia sebut keluarga. Namun ia pun mempunyai keluarganya sendiri. Bukan haknya untuk mengganggu dan berada di tengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya.

Tangannya tidak berhenti. Air di kamar mandi mengalir deras sampai ia merasa bahwa dirinya tenggelam.

.

_Gema, gema, gema_  
musik bergaung memenuhi telinganya  
Gema, gema, gema  
melodi itu mengalir dari mulutnya

_Seperti lagu itu yang mempunyai lirik yang tak sempurna_  
Seperti kamu yang tak pernah pulang  
Kumohon, pulang …

_Hanya satu yang kupinta,_  
bersamaku  
melengkapi sayapku

_Sayap-sayap yang patah_

.

Gelap ….

Ia membuka mata. Ia berada di kasur yang asing. Bau obat yang memuakkan. Ia masih bisa merasa desakan air yang berusaha memasuki tubuhnya, kepalanya, mengalir bersama darah yang ia urai di permukaan kulit.

“Nana,” ujar Yasu, dengan tak ada lagi kacamata yang berada di wajahnya. Tak ada ekspresi yang dapat Nana baca, karena pikirannya kosong.

Sayap-sayapnya telah patah.

“Di mana Ren?”

“Ia akan dimakamkan besok pagi, Nana. Kumohon, katakan padaku apa pun yang kau butuhkan.”

Gadis itu menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang diperban. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sayapnya sudah patah. Tinggal diremuk sekali lagi sampai akhirnya hancur sama sekali.

“Nana,” panggil Yasu. Mata Nana terpejam. Namun masih terdengar napasnya yang halus dan beraturan. “Kami ada untukmu. Jangan melakukan hal yang seperti ini, oke? Panggil aku, atau Nobu, atau Hachi. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini.”

… sayap-sayap patah ….

.

.

.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> (judul aslinya: **_sayapnya, patah_** , namun saya ganti menjadi **_sayap-sayap patah_** )  
> untuk kalian yang sedang berjuang dan masih terus berjuang,
> 
> _I love you_


End file.
